Varda
World: 'Varda *'Location: 'Subsector Cryptus *'Type: Jungle World *'Tithe: 'Nix Astartes do not pay tithes. *'Population:' 3.1 Million 100 000 *'Government: '''Astartes Dictatorship, planetary governor - Kvei Lohar. *'Description: Varda is a wild and green world, with millions of square miles of jungle covering it's surface. Since it was claimed by the Ghosts of Retribution many areas have been colonised and civilised, including the capital city of Novomark built by Mormarkian settlers, the extensive and Agri-rich Green Belt settled on by Protheran refugees, and the mines and industrial areas that are the source of Varda's wealth. *'''Technology: - Imperial Colonists use very simple and crude technology, but it suits their needs. *'Military:' Vardan PDF *'Strategic importance: 'Minima A small colony that has no ties to the rest of Imperium. If it was lost, no one would notice. *'Loyalty: 'of Retribution 80% Most of the people of Varda see themselves as subjects of their Astartes lords. However there are some who hold loyalty to the Imperium or to Mormark in higher regard. History Varda was infested by Orks for a long time, but after a long campaign of cleansing they were exterminated to the last by Ghosts of Retribution. Last Orks were destroyed in the year 317.M41. Xeno bodies and their habitats were destroyed with fire, but there always remains a possibility that their infestation might resurface. In 323.M41 Ghosts of Retribution claimed this world as part of their Realm and started colonisation of the planet by shipping over 200,000 people from Mormark. After the disaster on Prothera, another ~36,000 refugees were brought from the doomed world to settle on Varda, forming agricultural communities on the eastern continent. In 330.M41 Varda became self-sustainable, mostly because of huge investments by the Chapter, and Kvei Lohar was appointed as planetary governor. In 334.M41 a band of Orks raided several settlements before being crushed by the 6th Company under Captain Macedon. In 340.M41 the Iron Monks attacked Varda in the Betrayal at Varda. Over 74,000 citizens were killed as a result of this treachery, or roughly 10% of the population at the time. Following the betrayal and subsequent victory millions of immigrants flocked to Varda in 342.M41. A new city was constructed to accommodate them as the greater manpower would help expand mining operations on the planet. In 343.M41 an orbital dock was constructed above Varda by Rogue Trader Anastasia Barbaross. A year later in 344.M41 Anastasia was declared a fugitive, and the station was claimed by her sister Verica. In 348.M41 Lieutenant Hector led the Sixth Company in Operation Burning Mountain, all but exterminating greenskin presence on the planet. Unfortunately, completely cleansing the planet of every spore would desolate Varda's ecosystem as vast swathes of forest would have to be burned. As such the Orks will eventually resurface, but not for many years and without any advanced (by greenskin standards) technology. Statistics *'Annual Planetary Income (Wealth): '(75+3d10+1d3) x 1.25 **'Tax Revenue:' 0 **'Resource Income': 75+3d10+1d3 **'Income Modifiers': ***+20% (Kvei Lohar) ***+5% (Barbaross Dock) *'Militarisation level: '''Volunteer Service Regiments *'Taxation level:' None *'Ecosystem:' 250/250 *'Total Yearly Ecodamage:' 5 *'Resilience:' 2 Resources & Industry *'Level 2 Mining Complex ' **'Extracting:' Gas **'Mode:' Preserving (100% profit; 50% waste) **'Base Ecodamage:' 1 **'Units Extracted:' 3 **'Income:' Used in Refinery *'Level 2 Mining Complex''' **'Extracting:' Gold **'Mode:' Efficient (100% profit; 0% waste; +1 Ecodamage) **'Base Ecodamage:' 1 **'Units Extracted:' 3 **'Income:' Used in Refinery *'Refinery' **'Producing:' Cybernetics **'Base Ecodamage:' 2 **'Units Consumed': 3 Gas; 3 Gold **'Units Produced:' 3 Cybernetics **'Income:' 75+3d10 *'Level 1 Agri-Complex' **'Producing: '''Food **'Mode:' Preserving (100% profit; +0 Ecodamage) **'Base Ecodamage:' 0 **'Units Produced:' 1 **'Income:' d3 *'Resource deposits:' **Promethium = 183 **Gas = 530 **Gold = 79 **Timber Non-depletable **Food Non-depletable **Herbs Non-depletable **Exotic Spice Non-depletable Other facilities *'Barbaross Orbital Dock''' - Level 1 Dock *'Imperial Starport' - Located in Novomark Locations *'Novomark' - Capital of Varda, founded by colonists from Mormark. Named in the honour of their homeworld. Heavily damaged during the Betrayal at Varda, swiftly reconstructed by fines imposed on the Iron Monks. *'Macedonia' - Constructed in 342.M41 to accomodate a massive influx of immigrants. *'Green Belt '- area of a few hundred small towns and farms that were built by Protheran settlers. *'Krodian mountains' - area where most of Vardan natural resources and industrial plants are located. *'Ork Caves' - complex of caves in Krodian mountains that were once inhabited by Orks. *'Deep Jungle' - these are the areas where Ork infestation wasn't fully cleansed and only marines dare to venture. *'Morpheros '- Varda's moon, no noticeable feature *'Barbaross' Orbital Dock' - Orbital dock constructed by Anastasia Barbaross. Currently owned by her sister Verica. Other planets in the System Cocytus '''- In the inner cauldron of the system, Cocytus is a small death world with a low gravity causing everything to be oversized. The most notable species repertoried are the skull tree, towering over the forest it's vine capture and crush it's victim bodies, leaving only the skull intact at the base of the tree and the terrifying quadrofex, a quadruped arachnid of great size able to match a space marine in close combat. '''Minerva - The high atmospheric density of this planet cause it to be colder than Varda even though it's closer to the sun. A desolate world only shrubbery can grow on it's surface. It was never colonized due to the swarm of insects roamming the surface, defying all logic they are made of a psychic attuned crystal causing fear to anyone in proximity also making them unnaturaly though and strong. (AKA Space bees made from the stuff of nightmare.) 'Freeza '- A large frozen planet in the outer reaches, orbitted by a large asteroid and a small moon. Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Planet Category:Realm of Ghosts Category:Ork Infestation Category:Imperial World